3some! It's a Parade
by TaXXTi
Summary: A festa estava boa, mas a comemoração principal ainda estava por vir. 3some  Misha/Vicky/Jensen  - PRESENTE PARA ANARCO GIRL


**3some! It's a Parade!**

**3SOME - Misha/Vicky/Jensen**

**FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO DO MISHA! CONFETTI! IT'S A PARADE! **

* * *

><p><strong>FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ANARCO GIRL! \O**

* * *

><p>Buscava um lugar para estacionar. A rua estava cheia e demorou alguns minutos para encontrar uma vaga, até um pouco afastada. Não era para ser uma comemoração apenas para os mais íntimos? Perguntou-se, rindo em seguida da conclusão de que era de se esperar. Enfim, desceu do carro e apertou o botão para fechá-lo. Seria uma pequena caminhada até a casa.<p>

Cruzou o gramado e acenou para o segurança já conhecido. Estendeu a mão para o segurança, que logo a apertou e liberou sua passagem. Havia vários convidados espalhados pela sala, conversando e conforme caminhava ouvia uma música animada aumentar. Buscava seus anfitriões, enquanto parava para saudar alguns conhecidos rapidamente.

Uma porta de vidro dava acesso à parte posterior da casa, de onde vinha a música. Observou a piscina coberta por bolas coloridas e várias luzes nas mesmas tonalidades espalhadas. Continuava andando e observando a decoração descontraída quando viu alguém praticamente pular a sua frente. Uma buzina se fez ouvir e foi coberto por pequenos confetes coloridos. Não conteve o riso.

- Confetti! It's a Parade! – A gargalhada se fez ouvir - Jen! Que bom que veio! - Aquele que procurava acabou encontrando-o.

- Misha! - Exclamou ainda sorrindo. - Parabéns! Felicidades, meu amigo! - Abraçou o colega com carinho, refletindo no gesto aquilo que havia dito. Entregou-lhe um pequeno pacote.

- Obrigado, Jen! - Segurou o pacote. - Você demorou! Pensei que não viria.

- Eu não demorei tanto assim, Misha. Você que é ansioso demais. - Passou o braço pelo ombro do aniversariante.

Misha sorriu aberto, concordado. Não fazia tanto tempo assim que havia começado, mas ele gostava de ter as pessoas por perto. Soltou Jensen quando viu que outra pessoa queria aquele privilégio.

- Jen! Que bom que chegou! - Vicky abraçou o loiro e ofereceu-lhe uma das taças que tinha em mãos. - E a Danneel?

- Não pode vir, Vicky. Ela está fora da cidade em gravações e deve voltar apenas pela manhã. Ela mandou um beijo e lhe desejou felicidades também, Misha.

- Que pena! Mas não faltaram oportunidades para comemorarmos. Venha! Sirva-se e aproveite. - Vicky já o puxava para perto de uma mesa onde havia comes e bebes. - Jared e Genevieve também não puderam vir. Ela tinha um trabalho para fazer e ele a acompanhou. - Sorriu, sendo retribuída.

A festa estava animada. Alguns, ainda mais acalorados pela música e pelo álcool consumido se jogavam na piscina. Jensen apenas observava, enquanto conversava com Misha em uma roda de convidados. Vicky ficava pra lá e pra cá, verificando se as coisas estavam em ordem e se não faltava nada. Era uma mulher inteligente e gostava de ver as coisas funcionando. Em alguns momentos, se juntava a roda e acrescentava um pouco de sua personalidade a conversa com comentários pertinentes.

O tempo passava rápido quando estavam se divertindo. Aos poucos, as bolas deixavam de voar da piscina e a casa ia ficando mais vazia. Os amigos iam se despedindo e Jensen via que também já estava na hora de partir.

- Misha. - Chamou o amigo que já havia se juntado a outra roda, que pediu licença e voltou-se para o loiro.

- Hey, Jen! Não está bebendo nada! - Misha já demonstrava um pouco mais de euforia, maior do que a já era característica, talvez pela bebida.

- Obrigado, Misha, mas eu acho que já vou embora. Está...

- Ainda é cedo! - Misha não esperou que ele completasse o que estava dizendo. Afastou-o um pouco mais do grupo de amigos e puxou-o para perto. - E por que você não fica por aqui, Jen?

O loiro sorriu. - Eu não sei, Mi. A Dan vai chegar pela manhã e...

- Ah, Jen! Fica por aqui. - Fez uma pausa, procurando por alguém. - Vicky! - Gritou chamando a atenção da esposa e fazendo um sinal para que ela fosse até lá.

Jensen balançou a cabeça em negativa, rindo enquanto ela caminhava na direção deles.

- O Jensen já está querendo ir embora. - Misha falou abraçando-a.

- Ainda é cedo, Jen. Está querendo ir para casa se Danneel nem está por lá? - A morena sorriu, dando um beijo estralado na bochecha do marido.

- Foi isso que eu falei. E acrescentei que ele poderia ficar por aqui, não poderia? - Misha riu malicioso para a esposa, vendo Jensen ficar levemente corado.

- É mesmo, Jen! Vai querer voltar para aquela cama fria enquanto pode ficar aqui? - Vicky perguntou, com um bom argumento.

- Eu não sei... Vai ser estranho se todos forem embora e eu ficar. - Jensen falou inseguro.

- Que nada, Jensen! Você é nosso amigo. Ninguém vai pensar nada. E olha, vamos aproveitar que West está com os meus pais essa noite e aproveitar.

- Pense como um presente de aniversário, Jen. Já faz um tempo desde a última vez, não? - Misha deu uma piscadela.

Não havia como recusar um convite com aqueles olhos azuis o encarando e pedindo daquela forma. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e sentiu o braço de Misha passando por seus ombros, enquanto o outro braço segurava Vicky pela cintura.

Misha estava ainda mais entusiasmado agora. Viram os últimos convidados se despedirem e ao final sentaram-se no sofá. Vicky abraçada ao peito do marido e Jensen no sofá ao lado.

- Esta festa foi ótima, mas a que está por vir promete ser muito melhor. - Misha falou, beijando Vicky logo em seguida. - Por que não subimos?

- Ótima ideia! - Vicky foi a primeira a levantar-se, estendendo a mão para Misha e Jensen num convite.

Subiram a escada correndo, divertidos. Todos tinham bebido o suficiente para ficar alegres e gostavam do que estava por vir. O quarto e a cama ampla se apresentaram para os três. Aos poucos as roupas iam sendo retiradas, por mãos aleatórias. Beijos se perdiam entre as bocas, pele e toques. De nada valia a teoria se não era colocada em prática. Vicky tinha escrito toda a teoria, e agora eles deveriam experimentar algumas delas.

Os toques avançavam pelos corpos, sobre a pele que ficava mais sensível a cada momento. Os corpos chocavam-se e roçavam-se entre os lençóis. O ápice era mais intenso quando os três corpos atingiam seu limite em sintonia. Victoria ocupava o lugar que a maioria das mulheres sonhariam a vida inteira em ocupar, se aconchegando entre aqueles dois homens. Entregaram-se ao sono merecido após a noite de prazer intenso.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, Jensen acordou. Desvencilhou-se com cuidado dos braços que o circundavam, com cautela para não acordar o casal. Vestiu-se em silêncio e quando ia deixar o quarto, sentiu-se observado por um par de olhos azuis intensos.

- Não vai esperar o café da manhã? - Misha sussurrou travesso.

- Tenho que buscar Danneel no aeroporto. Ela já vai ficar brava de eu ter passado a noite aqui. Se eu me atrasar, não quero nem ver.

Misha saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordar a esposa. Abraçou Jensen por trás, sentindo o aroma do pescoço do loiro.

- Se ela ficar muito chateada traga-a para cá e nós podemos fazer outra comemoração. - Cochichou próximo ao ouvido do loiro.

Jensen riu e lutou mentalmente para sair daquele abraço. Deu um beijo demorado em Misha, quase cedendo as tentativas do moreno de levá-lo novamente para a cama. Conseguiu desvencilhar-se com dificuldade. Deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha do moreno e sussurrou de volta:

- Quem sabe, Mi... Quem sabe...

* * *

><p>Anarco, meu amore! Eu tentei! Tentei imaginar um lemon com os 3, mas não consegui! *se esconde*<p>

Não sei se você vai gostar, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui. Ainda achei que não ficou como eu gostaria. *chora*

Ficou curtinha, mas é de coração. Ainda coloquei uma insinuação de 4some no final. =D

Passei a semana pensando nisso e não tinha tempo e disposição (doente a semana inteira =/) para escrever, mas hoje eu TINHA que fazer! Espero que goste.

Beijooooos =***


End file.
